Te Amo
by Lady Kyrazinha
Summary: Kagome e Sesshoumaru namoram e se amam proffundamente, mas uma noite na praia pode mudar tudo...
1. Te amo versão Kagome

**Título:** Te Amo

**Autoras: **Larissa Piccolo e Samara-chan

**Shipper: **Kagome / Sesshoumaru

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance

**Categoria:** Songfic

**Censura: **Livre

**Beta-Reader: **Lari Piccolo

**Direitos Autorais: **Nenhuma personagem da fic pertence a nós duas.

[aconselho a ler a fic com a musica: .com/watch?v=ZXhL3mrG4zc ]

_**Te Amo**_

Estávamos andando na praia. A Lua estava linda, refletia no mar, e iluminava a praia romanticamente. Caminhávamos lentamente e abraçados. Estava ventando um pouco, mas não importava, enquanto estivesse nos braços dele, eu estaria segura. O tempo parecia ter parado. O único som que podia ser ouvido era o barulho das ondas. As estrelas pareciam brilhar mais, competindo com a Lua quem chamaria mais a atenção. Esse momento era só nosso, e ninguém iria interromper. Às vezes percebia ele suspirar cansadamente. Não liguei muito, deveria ser a exaustão por ter dançado comigo por horas na festa. Abracei-o mais forte, como se passasse segurança, e para avisar que estaria ali com ele.

**Te Amo, Te Amo** (Te amo, Te amo)  
**She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice** (Ela diz para mim, eu ouço a dor em sua voz)**  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra** (Então dançamos sob o candelabro)**  
She takes the lead** (Ela assume o controle)  
**Thats when I saw it in her eye** (Foi quando eu vi nos seus olhos)**  
It's over** (Que estava acabado)

Ele me afastou delicadamente. Encarei-o. Vi que seus olhos estavam indecifráveis. Estranhei. Com dois anos de namoro, aprendi a decifrar suas expressões e sentimentos. Será que tinha acontecido algo?

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada.

- Kagome, você dançaria comigo mais uma vez?

Não achei necessário responder. O abracei e encostei a cabeça em seu peito. Ele me conduziu lentamente. O som das ondas como música. Eu não ligaria se o tempo acabasse, ou se morresse. Eu estaria feliz, e teria passado meu ultimo momento com o meu amor.

**Then she says Te Amo** (Então ela diz Te Amo)  
**Then she put her hand around me waist** (em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela em volta da minha cintura)**  
I told her no,** (Eu disse que não)**  
She cries Te Amo** (Ela chora Te amo )**  
Told her I'm not gonna run away** (eu disse a ela que não vou fugir,)**  
But let me go** (mas deixe-me ir)**  
My soul is a Cry, without ask me why** (Minha alma é um pranto, sem perguntar por que)**  
I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said** (Eu disse "te amo",  
alguém me diga o que ela disse)**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Acho que significa "eu te amo")**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo")

Ele estava lindo. A Lua refletia em seus cabelos prateados. Cada minuto que passava ao seu lado, eu percebia que o amava cada vez mais. O meu inu-youkai. O meu Sesshoumaru. Enquanto dançávamos, ele passava a mão carinhosamente em meus cabelos. Sorri com tal demonstração de carinho. Ele não é de tais atitudes. De repente ele parou de dançar. Disse que o amava, fiquei na ponta dos pés, pois ele é mais alto que eu, e beijei-o. Ele não retribuiu o beijo.

**Te Amo, Te Amo, she's scared to breathe** (Te amo, te amo, ela receia respirar)**  
I hold her hand, I got no choice uhh** (Segurei sua mão, eu não tinha escolha) **  
Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water** (Me trouxe pra praia, dançamos no mar)**  
I start to leave** (Comecei a ir)**  
She's begging me and asking why** (Ela me implora e pergunta o por que)**  
It's Over** (Acabou)

Afastei-me. Encarei-o e vi que estava sério. Comecei a me preocupar. Ele não era de agir tão friamente comigo. Pelo menos sem motivos, coisa que nunca lhe dei.

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu? –perguntei com medo.

Ele não disse nada. Somente me encarou com aqueles olhos dourados que eu tanto amava. Mas dessa vez eles estavam diferentes. Estavam frios e duros como ouro solidificado. Não passava nenhuma emoção, nenhum sentimento. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem. Senti que algo ia acontecer. E que não ia ser nada agradável.

**Then she says Te Amo** (Então ela diz: "te amo")**  
then she put her hand around me waist** (Depois coloca suas mãos em torno da minha cintura)**  
I told her no,** (Eu lhe disse não,)**  
She cries Te Amo** (Ela lamenta "Te amo")**  
Told her I'm not gonna run away,** (Eu a disse que eu não fugiria)**  
But let me go** (Mas me deixe ir)**  
My soul is a Cry, without ask me why** (Minha alma é um pranto, sem perguntar por que)**  
I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said** (Eu disse te amo, alguém me diga o que ela falou)**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Acho que significa "eu te amo")**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Acho que significa "eu te amo")

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu? –tornei a perguntar - Você está estranho.

- Kagome, eu quero terminar – sua voz está gélida.

-Por quê? – senti uma lágrima escorrer – Por que Sesshy? Foi algo que eu fiz? Que eu disse?

- Não.

- Você começou a gostar de outra?

- Não. –disse se afastando de mim com passos lentos.

- Então porque Sesshoumaru? Só me responde o porquê. Você não me ama mais? –segurei sua blusa.

- Eu ainda te amo Kagome. Mas é melhor terminarmos.

**Yes we can dance** (Sim nós podemos dançar)**  
But you gotta watch your hands** (Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com suas mãos)**  
Watch me all night** (Me observe a noite toda)**  
I move under the light** (Eu me movo sob a luz)**  
Because I understand** (Porque eu entendo)**  
That we all need love** (Que tudo que precisamos é amor)**  
And I'm not afraid to feel the love** (E eu não tenho medo de sentir o amor)**  
But I don't feel that way** (Mas eu não sinto desta maneira)

- Se você me ama como acabou de dizer, por que quer terminar? – perguntei ainda segurando sua blusa. Ainda não conseguia entender.

- Kagome... Eu te amo – enquanto falava, ele soltou minhas mãos – Mas você precisa entender que é o melhor para nós agora. – disse em um tom de quem não iria falar mais nada.

Comecei a chorar. Ele me beijou carinhosamente na testa, para me confortar, virou as costas e saiu andando. Gritei que o amava. Ele nem olhou para trás. Agora, aquilo provavelmente seria só um passado pra ele, que ele se esforçaria para esquecer ou não. Só pude ver suas costas se afastando cada vez mais, até que o perdi de vista, e então fiquei sozinha.

**Then she says Te Amo** (Então ela diz: "te amo")**  
Then she put her hand around me waist** (Depois coloca suas mãos em torno da minha cintura)**  
I told her no,** (Eu lhe disse não,)**  
She cries Te Amo** (Ela lamenta "Te amo")**  
I told her I'm not gonna run away** (Eu a disse que eu não fugiria)**  
But let me go** (Mas me deixe ir)**  
My soul is a Cry, without ask me why** (Minha alma é um pranto, sem perguntar por que)**  
I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said** (Eu disse te amo, alguém me diga o que ela falou)**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Eu que significa "eu te amo")**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Eu que significa "eu te amo")**  
I love you** (Eu te amo)


	2. Te amo versão Sesshoumaru

**Título:** Te Amo

**Autoras: **Larissa Piccolo

**Shipper: **Kagome / Sesshoumaru

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance

**Categoria:** Songfic

**Censura: **Livre

**Beta-Reader: **Lari Piccolo

**Direitos Autorais: **Nenhuma personagem da fic me pertence.

_**Te Amo**_

Andávamos na praia, lentamente e abraçados. Estava pensando seriamente na difícil decisão que eu tomei. Permaneci alheio a tudo que estava ao meu redor, tomando coragem para informá-la. Iria machucá-la, mas seria pior para mim, pois seria eu que lhe infligiria essa dor. Cada vez que lembrava isso, suspirava cansadamente. Percebi que ela me abraçou mais forte, como se avisasse que estava ali, e que estaria para sempre.

**Te Amo, Te Amo** (Te amo, Te amo)  
**She says to me, I hear the pain in her voice** (Ela diz para mim, eu ouço a dor em sua voz)**  
Then we danced underneath the candelabra** (Então dançamos sob o candelabro)**  
She takes the lead** (Ela assume o controle)  
**Thats when I saw it in her eye** (Foi quando eu vi nos seus olhos)**  
It's over** (Que estava acabado)

Resolvi que a hora seria aquela, porém tinha que senti-la mais uma vez em meus braços, em uma hora sói nossa. Afastei-a delicadamente. Ela me olhou nos olhos, tentando perceber o porque de minha atitude. Vi que estava confusa.

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu? – sua voz era preocupada.

- Kagome, você dançaria comigo mais uma vez?

Ela simplesmente me abraçou e encostou sua cabeça em meu peito. É nessas horas que a nossa diferença de altura é bem aparente.

**Then she says Te Amo** (Então ela diz Te Amo)  
**Then she put her hand around me waist** (em seguida, ela coloca a mão dela em volta da minha cintura)**  
I told her no,** (Eu disse que não)**  
She cries Te Amo** (Ela chora Te amo )**  
Told her I'm not gonna run away** (eu disse a ela que não vou fugir,)**  
But let me go** (mas deixe-me ir)**  
My soul is a Cry, without ask me why** (Minha alma é um pranto, sem perguntar por que)**  
I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said** (Eu disse "te amo",  
alguém me diga o que ela disse)**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Acho que significa "eu te amo")**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo")

Ela estava com uma feição tão serena, que quase desisti. Passava a mão carinhosamente no cabelo dela. Eu estava aproveitando cada segundo que me restava com ela. Parei de dançar. Estava na hora. Ela disse que me amava e me beijou. Com muito esforço, consegui não retribuir. Estava na hora.

**Te Amo, Te Amo, she's scared to breathe** (Te amo, te amo, ela receia respirar)**  
I hold her hand, I got no choice uhh** (Segurei sua mão, eu não tinha escolha) **  
Pull me out on the beach, danced in the water** (Me trouxe pra praia, dançamos no mar)**  
I start to leave** (Comecei a ir)**  
She's begging me and asking why** (Ela me implora e pergunta o por que)**  
It's Over** (Acabou)

Ela se afastou, e pude ver o medo em seus olhos. Com certeza é porque ela está estranhando o meu comportamento. Nunca a tratei mal ou friamente, tratava os outros, mas nunca ela.

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu?

Não respondi. Somente a encarei. Eu já tinha voltado a ser a pessoa fria que era, antes de começar a namorá-la. Vi que seus belos olhos azuis estavam lacrimejando, e que em pouco tempo, iria começar a chorar.

**Then she says Te Amo** (Então ela diz: "te amo")**  
then she put her hand around me waist** (Depois coloca suas mãos em torno da minha cintura)**  
I told her no,** (Eu lhe disse não,)**  
She cries Te Amo** (Ela lamenta "Te amo")**  
Told her I'm not gonna run away,** (Eu a disse que eu não fugiria)**  
But let me go** (Mas me deixe ir)**  
My soul is a Cry, without ask me why** (Minha alma é um pranto, sem perguntar por que)**  
I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said** (Eu disse te amo, alguém me diga o que ela falou)**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Acho que significa "eu te amo")**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Acho que significa "eu te amo")

- Sesshy, o que aconteceu? – ela tornou a perguntar - Você está estranho.

- Kagome, eu quero terminar – eu disse frio.

-Por quê? – uma lagrima escorreu no rosto dela – Por que Sesshy? Foi algo que eu fiz? Que eu disse?

- Não.

- Você começou a gostar de outra?

- Não. –me afastei lentamente dela.

- Então porque Sesshoumaru? Só me responde o porquê. Você não me ama mais? –ela perguntou segurando minha blusa.

- Eu ainda te amo Kagome. Mas é melhor terminarmos.

**Yes we can dance** (Sim nós podemos dançar)**  
But you gotta watch your hands** (Mas você tem que tomar cuidado com suas mãos)**  
Watch me all night** (Me observe a noite toda)**  
I move under the light** (Eu me movo sob a luz)**  
Because I understand** (Porque eu entendo)**  
That we all need love** (Que tudo que precisamos é amor)**  
And I'm not afraid to feel the love** (E eu não tenho medo de sentir o amor)**  
But I don't feel that way** (Mas eu não sinto desta maneira)

- Se você me ama como acabou de dizer, por que quer terminar? – ela ainda segurava minha blusa.

- Kagome... Eu te amo – soltei as mãos dela – Mas você precisa entender que é o melhor para nós agora. – disse isso em um tom que indicava que a conversa terminava ali.

Ela começou a chorar. Beijei-a na testa, me segurando para não pedir desculpas. Aquilo doía mais em mim do que nela. Virei para sair dali. Ouvi-a gritando que me amava. Não olhei para trás. Não podia olhar. Espero que um dia ela me perdoe. Enquanto caminhava, eu ainda podia ouvir o choro dela, cada vez mais baixo. Uma lágrima caiu do meu olho, marcando em mim a pior coisa que fiz na visa. Embora me arrependa disso para sempre, sei que foi o melhor para nós...

**Then she says Te Amo** (Então ela diz: "te amo")**  
Then she put her hand around me waist** (Depois coloca suas mãos em torno da minha cintura)**  
I told her no,** (Eu lhe disse não,)**  
She cries Te Amo** (Ela lamenta "Te amo")**  
I told her I'm not gonna run away** (Eu a disse que eu não fugiria)**  
But let me go** (Mas me deixe ir)**  
My soul is a Cry, without ask me why** (Minha alma é um pranto, sem perguntar por que)**  
I said Te Amo, somebody tell me what she said** (Eu disse te amo, alguém me diga o que ela falou)**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Eu que significa "eu te amo")**  
Don't it mean I love you** (Não significaria "eu te amo"?)**  
Think it means I love you** (Eu que significa "eu te amo")**  
I love you** (Eu te amo)

* * *

Oi gente! Primeiramente, eu queria deixar claro que não iria fazer uma continuação, mas como não gostei muito do 'primeiro capitulo', resolvi escrever esse. É a versão do Sesshoumaru para os fatos. Eu sei que não está explicado o porquê dele ter terminado com ela, mas vai ter uma 'continuação' (um capitulo), que vai explicar isso. Espero que tenham gostado da versão do Sesshoumaru, e que não o crucifiquem. Ele teve seus motivos... Beijos e até o próximo capitulo. o/ (ps: ele já está escrito. Só tenho que passar pro computados e mudar uma coisa ou outra...) Vou responder as reviews...

**-Kagmarcia****:** Que bom que você gostou... Estou continuando ela... espero que goste. Bjs.

**-Maah. Sakura Chinchila****:** nossa... quanto ódio... o.o ... ahuahuahhua Não precisa ficar brava. Foi por uma boa causa que eu não vou contar no momento ;] Obrigada n.n Eu escrevi uma da Sango e do Miroku, não sei se você já leu, se quiser ler, eu passo o nome pra você depois... Bjs

**-aggie18****: **Obrigada. Eu também acho a musica super linda. Na verdade, eu adoro ela... XD. Bjs


	3. Te amo final

**Título:** Te Amo

**Autora: **Larissa Piccolo

**Shipper: **Kagome / Sesshoumaru

**Gênero: **Drama / Romance

**Categoria:** Songfic

**Censura: **Livre

**Beta-Reader: **Lari Piccolo

**Direitos Autorais: **Nenhuma personagem da fic me pertence

**Te amo**

Passou um ano desde que terminei com a Kagome. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Virei um workaholic, não que não fosse antes... Eu só virei mais viciado. Trabalhava para não lembrar ela, e dos bons momentos que vivemos. Doía pensar que terminei nosso relacionamento, tudo por causa de uma maldita youkai. Juro que se ela não estivesse morta, eu a mataria, por ter estragado minha vida em tal proporção.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, há uma moça aqui fora, querendo falar com o senhor – pude ouvir pelo telefone em minha mesa – Parece que é sobre um acordo feito, e que precisa ser revisado.

- Mande-a entrar – disse, e me ajeitei na cadeira.

- Muito bem, Taisho Sesshoumaru-sama.Temos que conversar

- Sango? O que você está fazendo aqui? - Perguntei assustado. Eu não a esperava. O que era aquilo nos braços dela? Um bebe?

- Infelizmente eu tenho que falar com você. Vim cumprir uma promessa que fiz para a Kagome-chan

- Olha Sango, eu não quero saber se...

- Você vai me escutar. Eu não quero saber. Que você é um covarde idiota todo mundo sabe, não precisa me dizer isso. – ela tinha me interrompido – Mas independente disso, eu vou cumprir a minha promessa. Por mais que me doa...

- Está certo Sango – me dei por vencido. Quando ela põe algo na cabeça, é impossível tirar – Cumpra a sua promessa – disse gélido

- A Kagome-chan me pediu para lhe entregar ela – e estendeu a bebezinha que estava em seus braços – O nome dela é Sakura.

- E porque eu ficaria com ela? – perguntei sem me mover

- Ela é sua filha

- Minha... Filha...?

Eu estava estático. Não conseguia acreditar nisso. Não era para ela ter uma filha comigo... Isso significa que nesse momento ela está morta. Fui ficando com muita raiva. Eu terminei nosso relacionamento justamente para que isso não acontecesse... Perdi os meses que ela estava grávida, e para que? Para nada...

- Sesshoumaru – Sango me chamou, e eu fui me acalmando aos poucos – Você não vai pegar sua filha?

Peguei a pequena Sakura no colo, e vi que ela tinha o meu cabelo prateado, a lua na testa, mas tinha os olhos azuis da mãe. Lagrimas começaram a sair dos meus olhos involuntariamente enquanto olhava para o bebe em meus braços, que sorria. Ela era tão pequena...

- Ela tem três meses e meio. A Kagome me pediu para entregá-la a você um pouco antes de morrer – ela me avisou – Por mais que eu não queira fazer isso, eu prometi...

- Eu não queria terminar com ela.

- Então por que fez isso?

- Há uma maldição na minha família. Desde a época feudal. A primeira mulher que os homens da família Taisho amassem iria morrer quando tivesse um filho. Eu não suportaria se ela morresse por minha culpa. Eu fiquei sabendo dessa maldição recentemente. E ela vivia falando que queria ter um filho meu. Então achei melhor terminar, pois pelo menos ela ficaria viva. Eu não sabia que ela estava grávida...

- Ela ficou feliz quando pegou a Sakura pela primeira vez no colo. Feliz como ela era quando estava com você. Não vou mais te culpar por ter terminado com a Kagome sem dar o motivo. Todo mundo sabe que ela queria ter um filho seu. Você fez o que achava certo, mas em minha opinião, você deveria ter conversado melhor com ela.

- Eu sei – disse enquanto olhava a minha filha

- Vou embora Sesshoumaru. Já fiz o que vim fazer. Se você precisar de ajuda, pode contar comigo. As coisas da Sakura que a Kagome-chan comprou estão no apartamento dela. Quando você for buscar, me avise. Eu estou com a chave de lá. – levantou e saiu da sala.

Resolvi que iria embora da empresa, para poder cuidar melhor da minha pequena. Uma prova do meu amor e o da Kagome. Ela vai ser muito amada por mim. Sai da empresa e fui começar uma nova fase da minha vida. Sem a minha amada Kagome, mas com esse lindo presente que ela me deixou.

~Fim~

Chegamos ao final da fic. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Como eu não encontrei um motivo 'decente' e forte o suficiente para ele ter terminado com ela, eu coloquei esse. Bjs

-**Maah. Sakura Chinchila****:** Então, o nome da fic é Alleine. É uma oneshot. Das fics que eu escrevi, é a que eu mais gosto. Com tudo o que aconteceu no capitulo 2 (ele expondo o ponto de vista dele) você ainda acha ele ruim? Mas e agora? E não, ele não faria mal para ela. Bjs (ps: gostou do final?)


End file.
